


I'm your One and Only.

by BR_exo



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR_exo/pseuds/BR_exo
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are best friends but Chanyeol doesn't know that. Instead he realises how much Kyungsoo is getting more and more attracted to Baekhyun.And Kyungsoo forgets to tell Chanyeol who he really loves.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	I'm your One and Only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Bee. I love Chansoobaek so much!  
> This is a love triangle but you choose who you want to be together till the end.  
> HTHS inspired but with big twists.

Ten year old Kyungsoo's drawing with his younger brother on the floor of their shared bedroom when his mother calls them, "Kyungsoo come here and bring your brother, I have something to tell you." They run to their mother who sat in the living room with a boy who looked around his age but he was looking very sad, Kyungsoo decided he'll make sure he never sees him sad ever again.

"Yes mum, what is it? Who is he?" His mother pat the boy on his shoulder, "this is Baekhyun, he's going to be living with us from now on, he was alone and had no family so I just named him because he didn't have one. He'll be big brother to you guys, please welcome him and treat him like family." 

"Big brother?! Yay! Come on Baekhyun let's show you your new room which you'll be sharing with us!" Kyungsoo smiled which was returned with a smaller smile from the older.

_

A few months later, Kyungsoo and his brother were playing on the swing in their garden when they heard Baekhyun singing from a tree branch that he climbed on. 

His voice was so enchanting. When he finished singing, Kyungsoo shouted, "Baekhyun your voice is amazing! You could be a singer with a voice like that one day!"

Baekhyun laughed, "that's what I want to be when I'm older, in the meantime I'll keep practicing to be better and better than I already am so hopefully I will be a great singer and perform on stage one day!" 

__

Fourteen years later...

Sounds of many people chattering and moving about whilst excitedly waiting outside in the warm summer night for the concert doors to open. Kyungsoo walks a bit further away from the crowd where it's more quieter, he looked up at the sky full of bright shining stars and clasped his hands together. 

Dear God, today Baekhyun's new life is starting! He is starting his first stage today, give him all the happiness and fame he deserves, help him rise please. Amen.

With a smile Kyungsoo goes back to hear the crowd roar with happiness as the doors finally opened and everyone rushed in. 

Kyungsoo pushed his way near the front for a perfect view of the stage. Right in the centre stood Baekhyun in his awesome stage outfit. 

The lights lit the stage up making Baekhyun and his background dancers more visible for everyone further back. The music turned on and he started singing and dancing to his song Hey Mama. Everyone seemed to love it as they all started singing along and hyping up to the beats. 

Kyungsoo himself was loving it as he grooves along. Baekhyun noticed him in the crowd and started sending winks here and there during his performance as Kyungsoo gave him a playful glare that didn't last long as it was replaced by a heart warming beautiful smile.

The song comes to an end and another comes on, not so much jumpy like the first but rather a slow calming one. He sings One and Only. Continuing to wink and pointing at the audience as he performs, he finishes the night with Blooming Day as flower petals in every bright pretty colour falls down on the stage and on the audience. He threw his jacket at the boys and they went wild as they tried to catch it. Then he threw a red rose near a bunch of girls and they screamed crazy as one girl caught it, waving it in the air as she tried to not faint and balance on her legs because she felt like she's in heaven. 

He really took everyone's heart away tonight. Looking at the audience he thanks them all for coming tonight and hoping to see everyone again soon. Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun two thumbs up and a big smile and mouths "good job Baekhyun." Baekhyun smiles brightly back at him and waves his hands at everyone.

His new found fans chant his name as he goes off stage. 

"Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Baek-Hyun! Baek-Hyun! Baek-Hyun...baekhyun...baek..."

__

A few days later...

It's a lovely sunny day and Kyungsoo's out in the garden reading a book, he takes his eyes off the book and closes them gently as he breathes the fresh air deeply, "what a calm peaceful and calm day it is today, I love it." 

Just then there's the sound of someone running towards him, panting and huffing as they try to catch their breath. 

"Kyungsoo! Help me! I stole a little bit of money from mum to buy Chen's newest album! You know how important it is for me, please!"

Kyungsoo signed deeply as he glared at his younger brother, "Okay but don't do that again, work and use your own money boy, I'm not always gonna save your ass." "Yes, Kyungsoo!"Kai answers.

"Hide now, mums coming!" 

Kai runs behind the biggest tree in their garden. 

"Kyungsoo have you seen Kai anywhere here?" 

"No, he's not home," with a look look of fake confusion he furrowed his brows. 

"Come on Kyungsoo, you can fool anyone with your acting but not me, tell me where he is or else..." his mother frightened. 

"H-he went out to watch a movie with his friends!" Kyungsoo said quickly. 

"Okay that's it, I'll show you how I'll get him to show himself," She stomps her way back in the house and appears back outside a few minutes later with Kai's Chen album with a photo of Chen at the front and was about to throw it out when Kai suddenly comes running out of the tree again to Chen's rescue. "Noooooo, mum stop! I won't ever do it again please don't throw my Chen album out! I can't live without him! I admire him too much! His voice gives me happiness! I swear I won't do this again though please mama!" Kai screams as he takes the album out of his mum's hold and hugs it tightly against himself with a big pout and puppy eyes directed at his mum.

His mum starts chasing him around with a wooden spoon, "I'm gonna kill you!" She says as Kai screams and he runs to hide behind Kyungsoo, "have mercy on me! Help me Soo!" 

Kyungsoo blocks his mum from attacking Kai, "move Kyungsoo unless you want me to kick Kai out of this house!" His mother shouts.

Kyungsoo laughs, "mum calm down, he already said he wouldn't do it again, it's okay and besides when I get married off I will take Kai to live with me so no trouble for you!" 

"Yes, I'll be living with my Kyungie," Kai laughs as he back hugs his brother.

"Yeah yeah, but when your husband complains or hits him for his bad behaviour then you'll know," their mother scoffs. 

Kyungsoo smirks, "well if he does that then I'll have to hit him back unless he's got a real good reason for it. But anyway I'm not going anywhere without Kai."

Their mother walks back to the house signing, "you brothers are too much for me to argue with, just behave."

The brothers cheer and hug each other when she's out of sight. 

After some silence Kai whispers beside Kyungsoo ear, "I thank mum a lot." Kyungsoo breaks the hug and curiously looks at Kai, "why?"

Kai flashes his brilliant smile, "because she gave birth to you." Kyungsoo blushes, ruffling Kai's hair and he hugs him again, "same here, from me to you."

"Kyungsoo don't forget that baekhyun is coming in a minute, go and get his dinner ready!" His mum calls to him and he pokes Kai's chest hard with a cute angry face, "you made me forget." Kyungsoo rushes back to their house.

"That hurt," Kai rubs the spot that got poked with a pained look on his face. He looks at his album he placed by the tree and picks it up, "let's go Chen," he says looking at the front cover and going back to his room with it.

Meanwhile back in the house, Kyungsoo's laying the food out on the dining table with Baekhyun standing there watching him when suddenly Baekhyun's phone starts ringing (again).

"Another call?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"It's my fan, Kyungsoo ....hello, yeah how are you?" says Baekhyun with his deep flirty tone on.

"Seriously every time you say it's a fan calling you and you keep spending your whole day talking to them, take a break from all them girls and boys, will ya?," Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with disappointment. 

"Now come eat!" 

Baekhyun puts the phone between his ear and shoulder and takes a seat, "okay."

"The food will get cold," he places baekhyun's plate in front him. 

"How is the Kimchi?" Kyungsoo says as he brings more dishes of food for Baekhyun. "Hmmm It's very good," unknown to Kyungsoo he's still talking on the phone. 

Kyungsoo smiles, "And the rice?" 

"It's very good," Baekhyun answers his 'fan' as he takes his chopsticks and puts some kimchi in his mouth.

"Of course it is! It was made by me after all. By the way, it's because of me you have food and fans. I mean if there's no food for you there's no fans for you hahaha-"

Kyungsoo's laughter got cut short when Baekhyun started screaming and shouting with his mouthful, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"What?! What happened?!" A worried Kyungsoo in panic asks as Baekhyun takes the food out of his mouth and gets up as he cuts the call, "what the hell is in this?! Are you trying to poison me?!" 

Kyungsoo frowns, "what the hell do you mean? You were just complimenting my food!"

Baekhyun signs, "I wasn't complimenting your food! I was complimenting my fan who was complimenting me! Do you mind?!"

Kyungsoo scoffed, "whatever, I'm not cooking for you anymore! If you really want the best food then go find yourself a partner and marry someone that makes food good enough for you!"

Baekhyun smirks and leans near Kyungsoo's face, "I will and they're going to be beautif--." 

A maid called Jimin interrupts, "but Kyungsoo's beautiful too, marry him!." Another maid next to him nudges him with his elbow to silence him.

Baekhyun repeats himself, "beautiful, they're going to be bbeeaauuttiiffuull AF." Kyungsoo smacks him playfully, "go away." Kyungsoo turns around to face Jimin fully, "you know what, Jimin? My husband will be very very tall and handsome," Kyungsoo says with sparkles in his eyes as he gestures how tall with his hands and arms then fangirls about it together with Jimin. 

Baekhyun straightens himself up and goes near Kyungsoo with is eyes looking down on him, "and he'll look down at you like this, he'll probably break his neck looking down at you like this for more than 1 minute because you're so small."

Kyungsoo whines, "Jimin, Suga, tell him to stop bullying me about my height! He's not much taller than us!"

"I meant only you, Kyung-" his phone goes off again but Kyungsoo grabbed it fast with a "Ha!" and slid the green button. "Hello..? Baekhyun? Nope this isn't his number, you called the wrong number...yes...no..no..yeah..no" Baekhyun tries to snatch it back calling out, "YES, IT IS MY NUMBER, I'M BAEKHYUN!" 

"No! It's not!" Kyungsoo speaks louder on the phone as he tries to keep it away from baekhyun's reach. "Ask their name! Ask their name, Kyungsoo!" "What's your name?!" Kyungsoo asks. "...Zze...Z.Hera..?" 

Baekhyun tries to grab his phone again, "Z.Hera..Z.Hera! No, Kyungsoo! I need to talk to her, give it back to me!" 

Kyungsoo runs away, "No...No! Baekhyun is busy!" 

Finally Baekhyun takes it away from Kyungsoo's hand and starts talk to his fan, "hello? Yes darling, it's me..............why aren't you talking?" 

Kyungsoo comes back from the room he vanished to a few seconds ago and laughs sarcastically, "because I stopped her from talking by turning the wifi off so your fans can't call you again for free from Whatsapp, Facebook or Snapchat! Haha! This is what happens!... when you have no credit," Kyungsoo snickers with a hand covering his mouth. 

Baekhyun huffs with a glare, "you know what? I feel sorry for your future husband already." 

"Ouch! ....Ooo I'm very hurt!" Kyungsoo says in a girlish voice as he runs away the next minute with Baekhyun following a few seconds behind. 

"Aren't they so adorable?!" Squeals Jimin to an unbothered looking Suga who doesn't give a damn and is questioning his career choices. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope my writing style is good enough for you guys to read comfortablely.


End file.
